


Me and My Husband

by sokkas_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Based on a song, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Life, me and my husband - Freeform, this is my favorite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkas_girl/pseuds/sokkas_girl
Summary: Me and my husbandWe are doing betterIt's always been just him and meTogetherSo I bet all I have on thatFurrowed browAnd at least in this lifetimeWe're sticking together-
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 14





	Me and My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i was feeling a bit down so i wrote my comfort ship i hope y’all enjoy!!
> 
> feedback would be wonderful!!
> 
> insta-anala.brown( feel free to dm me!!)

I steal a few breaths from the world for a minute  
And then I'll be nothing forever  
And all of my memories  
And all of the things I have seen will be gone  
With my eyes, with my body, with me

Victor walked into his quiet- too quiet apartment, especially for his liking. He glanced around for his slippers so he could exchange them with his shoes, spotting them in the corner of the living room he removed his current dress shoes and swapped them for the much more comfortable shoe attire. Once situated he finally looks up to see Yuri is nowhere to be seen. Yuri almost always greeted his husband at the door with a passionate kiss. Victor knew Yuri wasn’t one to just leave without telling Victor where he was going, so the feeling of concern went to Victor's chest like a stab in the heart (a metaphorically stab obviously).

The apartament Victor and Yuri shared was fairly big, being a Grand Prix finalist more than 5 times sure does pay the bills. It had 4 bedrooms which Yuri thought was completely unnecessary, 2 bathrooms, a very nicely sized kitchen and living room. Yuri often stayed in the back of the apartment in his and Victor’s room only coming out when he needed food, water or it was movie night. Victor on the other hand spends time in every room, he’ll sit on the guest beds and read or think of routines for Yuri.  
“Yuri, my love”. Victor said while looking in all of the rooms, well except their own. “Yuri, you know I don’t like joking when it comes to you! Where are you!” When he once again heard no response it made Victor even more anxious. “What if he ran off with a millionaire- wait Yuri doesn’t know any millionaire's- does he?” Thought Victor as he paced around the spacey living room. “Yuri- wait.. He's probably in the bedroom!” Victor exclaimed more boisterous than he meant to sound. Sightly jogging to the back of the back of the house where the couple shared their room Victor’s breath hitched when he saw Yuri standing outside on their balcony.

But me and my husband  
We are doing better  
It's always been just him and me  
Together  
So I bet all I have on that  
Furrowed brow  
And at least in this lifetime  
We're sticking together  
Me and my husband  
We're sticking together

Victor let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding- The balcony he thought. Yuri has never even set foot on that balcony- has he? Approaching the balcony Victor drew his hand back to his chest as he took a look at Yuri, a real look- analyzing his posture, expression and even his body language.

Yuri was so peaceful- standing in pure tranquility as he observed the lavender colored sky. There were very few times he got to see Yuri like this, Yuri was such a stress-filled man which Victor helped with- a lot. Victor enjoyed being able to calm Yuri down by just kissing his temple or stroking his porcelain like skin till they fell asleep in each other's arms. But- this was pure  
euphoria for Victor, nothing made him happier than seeing Yuri at peace with himself.

But when he walks in, I am loved, I am loved

“Victor, I didn’t even know you were home!” Yuri said, smiling contently at Victor. So lost in his train of thought Victor didn’t even see the younger man approach the glass door separating the two, much less open it. Yuri stepped closer to Victor, setting his hand gently on the taller man's face. “I missed you so-”, before Yuri could finish his sentence Victor cut him off with a passionate kiss throwing the two on the bed in the process.  
“I missed you more.” Victor said breathlessly as their lips separated. “I bet you did”, Yuri said with a grin on his face as he smashed his lips back into Victor’s .Victor ran a hand through Yuri’s hair the other placed firmly on his waist. The make out session seemed to last forever till Victor broke the kiss- “You look so gorgeous like this- so helpless and tender at my touch”. Victor said looking down at Yuri with a smirk as he intertwined their hands so they could be connected on every level.  
Yuri felt his face heat up at the words that slipped so smoothing out of Victor’s lips. “Shut up”, he said as he planted his face in Victor’s neck wrapping his arms around the older man’s back. They laid like that for a long time till Yuri fell asleep on Victor’s chest. Victor liked watching Yuri sleep, he loved the way his breath would hitch but then fall back into it’s natural pattern. The way he would slightly moan and pull Victor closer till they were so close it just felt right. He truly loved everything about Yuri and making sure he knew it was one of his number one priorities. No one could make Victor feel the way Yuri did- Yuri was and will forever be Victor Nikiforov’s soulmate.

Me and my husband  
We are doing better  
It's always been just him and me  
Together  
So I bet all I have on that  
Furrowed brow  
And at least in this lifetime  
We're sticking together

Yuri quickly emerged from his sleep and sat up as he looked around his and Victor’s shared bedroom. Victor was on his side of the bed- It wasn’t common for him to not wake up next to Victor so he was a bit worried. “Victor, Are you here?” Yuri said loud enough for the people below them could hear him. Yuri moved the cover off his lap and got on his slippers, ready to search for his busy husband- “I’m in the kitchen my love” Yuri heard all of a sudden from a very familiar voice. He made his way to the kitchen slightly smiling- he didn’t know why he was smiling but he was pretty sure it had something to do with his husband.

And at least in this lifetime  
We're sticking together

“I made us dinner!” Victor said as soon as he saw Yuri out of the corner of his eye. Victor was quite proud of himself for mastering the pork cutlet recipe Yuri’s mom gave him when they first got engaged. Victor set the bowls down on the bowls down on the table and went over to Yuri and placed a soft kiss on the shorter man’s lips. “I hope you like it, my pork cutlet bowl,” Victor said as he placed another kiss on Yuri’s face- this time his temple.

“Victor I love it- and I love you, forever and ever”.

Me and my husband  
We're sticking together  
Me and my husband  
We are doing better


End file.
